lenkafandomcom-20200214-history
Lenka (album)
Lenka is the self-titled debut album by Lenka. It was released on 23 September 2008 through Epic Records. The first single, "The Show", Lenka's 'signature song', was featured as the soundtrack for an Old Navy, Ugly Betty season 3, Moneyball and so forth. The next single, "Trouble Is a Friend", was written by Thomas Salter and Lenka. This album peaked at number 142 on the US Billboard 200 and number 58 on the UK Albums Chart.Lenka Chat History Billboard 200. Billboard. Retrieved 23 August 2014.Lenka Chart History. The Official Charts. Retrieved 23 August 2014. Singles Lenka - The Show.jpg|"The Show"|link=The Show Lenka Trouble Is A Friend.jpg|"Trouble Is a Friend"|link=Trouble Is a Friend The first single of this album is called "The Show", was released on 6 September 2008. It was featured as the soundtrack for an Old Navy, Ugly Betty season 3, Moneyball and so forth. The song had moderate success, peaking at number 25 on the US Billboard Adult Pop Songs chartLenka Chat History Adult Pop Songs. Billboard. Retrieved 22 March 2015., number 22 on the UK Singles chart, and at number 65 on the ARIA Singles Chart in Australia.ARIA Top 100 Singles - Week Commencing 10th November 2008 (10 November 2008). ARIA Charts. Retrieved 22 March 2015. The second single is "Trouble Is a Friend", was released to digital retailers as final single on 1 September 2009 in iTunes.Trouble Is a Friend - Single. iTunes. Retrieved 22 March 2015. It failed to match the success of its predecessor, peaked at number 10 on the Norway Singles Top 20 and at number 65 on the German Singles Chart.Lenka - Trouble Is A Friend - Music Charts. Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 22 March 2015. Tracklist Tabs Studio album= |-|iTunes Bonus Track Version= |-|Special Edition= Artwork and booklet The official album artwork was directed by Sheri Lee, illustrations were designed by James Gulliver Hancock and photograph was taken by Kenneth Cappello. LenkaAlbumCover.jpg|The official album artwork 5158J3s839L.jpg|The album cover from the back lenka album special edition.jpg|The artwork of the special edition lenka album special edition back.jpg|The artwork of the spacial edition at the back lenka booklet1.jpg|''Lenka's booklet lenka booklet2.jpg|The first and second page, lyrics to "The Show", "Bring Me Down", "Skipalong", and "Don't Let Me Fall" lenka booklet3.jpg|The third and fourth page, lyrics to "Anything I'm Not", "Knock Knock", "Dangerous and Sweet", and "Trouble Is a Friend" lenka booklet4.jpg|The fifth page and thank you page, lyrics to "Live Like You're Dying", "Like a Song", and "We Will Not Grow Old" lenka-4fd8ff8fa9b5f.png|The CD of ''Lenka Credits: Booklet photos by Mana, Special edition album photos by Discogs ©2008, Sony Music Entertainment, sSony Music Entertainment "Epic" Credits and personnel Adapted from AllMusicLenka Credits. AllMusic. Retrieved 23 March 2015. and the album: * Lenka Kripac – vocals, composer, glockenspiel, keyboards, percussion, piano, primary artist, vibraphone, vocals * Aaron Sterling – drums * Adam MacDougall – piano, keyboards * Ana Lenchantin – cello * Armen Garabedian – violin * Billy Mohler – composer * Brian Conrad – assistant engineer * Brian Scheuble – engineer, mixing * Daniel Burns – composer * Daniel Thouin – organ, piano * Danny Levin – trombone, trumpet * David Campbell – string arrangements * Fiona Brawley – assistant engineer * Greg Calbi – mastering * Howie Day – vocals * James Gulliver Hancock – main personnel, vocals, artwork illustration * Jason Lader – producer, engineer, mixing * Jason Reeves – composer * Joe Corcoran – guitar, percussion, programming, moog synthesizer, engineer, mixing * Joel Derouin – violin * Joey Waronker – drums * John Alagia – acoustic guitar, producer, mixing * Keith Ciancia – drums, keyboards * Kenneth Cappello – photography * Kevin Griffin – composer * Kevin Salem – mixing * Larry Corbett – cello * Lester Nuby – drums * Luis Conte – percussion * Mario Diaz de Leon – violin, concert master * Mark Goldenberg – bass guitar * Matt Funes – viola * Maxime St-Pierre – horn * Meli Pennington – make-up artist * Michael Kevin Farrell – composer * Mike Elizondo – acoustic guitar, bass guitar, electric guitar, keyboards, programming, producer, mellotron, vibraphone, composer * Nicole Harding – project co-ordinator * Nikki Fontanella – stylist * Pascal Shefteshy – guitar, engineer * Paz Lenchantin – violin * PH by Phillia – cover photo dressing * Philip Vaiman – violin * Pierre Girard – engineer * Pierre Marchand – bass guitar, accordion, producer, engineer, mixing, composer * Roland Kato – viola * Scott Graves – A&R * Sean Hurley – bass guitar * Serban Ghenea – mixing * Shari Sutcliffe – project co-ordinator * Sheri Lee – art direction * Stacey Ross – hair stylist * Stuart Brawley – organ, piano, keyboards, bells, producer, engineer, timpani, vibraphone, horn arrangements, composer * Suzie Katayama – music preparation, string contractor * Ted Jensen – mastering * Tereza Stanislav – violin * Thomas Salter – composer * Tim Roberts – mixing assistant * Trevor Lawrence – drums * Victor Indrizzo – drums * Wally Gagel – composer * Wes Precourt – violin * Xandy Barry – composer * Zac Rae – piano, keyboards References Category:Albums